Just Another Twisted Love Story
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: Yuuki Cross isn't the best at school... Right before the finals, Headmaster Cross did all he thought he could do: made Izumi Nakamura, the smartest girl in Yuuki's grade, her tutor. Somehow through Yuuki, Izumi manages to catch the interst of Hanabusa Aidou, and, unknowingly, his heart. When Kaname's plot against Rido gets mixed in, how will this end? HAxOC, darker than it sounds


_AN: Okay if any of you people reading this are reading my other Vampire Knight fanfiction Fighting Over Shadows, please know that I won't let this get in the way of me updating every Sunday! But this was an idea I've let simmer in my mind for a few days, and I really think I can make something good from it! _

_Hanabusa: Well it's about me; of __**course **__you can make something good of it!_

_Akatsuki: Well looks like someone's vain as ever…_

_Hanabusa: Shut it, Akatsuki!_

_HDL (me): AHEM… You should both shut up now so the readers can read the actual story! Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Izumi POV**_

"Excuse me Miss Nakamura… May I please see you for a minute?" I turned around to see the school headmaster, Kaien Cross, peering down at me. I felt my cheeks turn red in embarrassment; I was so preoccupied thinking about the finals I hadn't even seen him fall into step beside me!

"O-of course, headmaster Cross." I mumbled, looking down. What could he need me for? I hadn't done anything wrong… How could I be in trouble? This wasn't good at all…

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." He smiled reassuringly. "You're not in trouble or anything, in fact the reason I need to see you is because you're such a model student. Now please follow me to my office." I mentally sighed in relief, following him along the path to the main building in the school where his office was. If I was being taken to the office for a good thing… What could it be? I puzzled over that the whole walk. We entered the building and turned into the first door on the right: headmaster's office. Inside sitting in a chair next to a table was Yuuki Cross. She was his daughter—or adopted daughter at least, as well as being a school 'guardian'. Along with her adopted brother Zero Kiryuu, she patrolled the school grounds at night to make sure the night class didn't misbehave. Whatever 'misbehaving' was, anyways… Yuuki turned around as we entered the room. Headmaster Cross smiled again, closing the door behind us.

"Miss Nakamura, I believe you've met my daughter Yuuki, have you not?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes sir, Yuuki's in my homeroom class." I told him.

"Ah, perfect!" He turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki, this is Izumi Nakamura. She's held the best test scores in her grade for as long as she's been here, and has always been a model student. I think she'd be the perfect person to tutor you." Tutor her? Me? This must've been the reason he had brought me here in the first place… I felt myself blush belatedly at his mentioning of my test scores… Although it was true. I studied more than I probably needed to and always ended up acing exams. Yuuki nodded her head, turning to me.

"Yeah, you're really smart! I always see you reading or studying in the front of class… But you look surprised. Did headmaster Cross even tell you he brought you here to offer you to tutor me?" She asked, glancing at her father figure. Headmaster sweat dropped.

"Well, I might've accidentally skipped out on that detail… But you'll surely tutor Yuuki for me, won't you?" He questioned hopefully, looking at me. I quickly nodded my head.

"Of course I will. We're taking the same tests, and I've studied every subject well… So I can teach you everything you need to know, Yuuki." I told her, meeting her eyes before returning my gaze to the floor. I wasn't very good at talking to, well, anyone. Yuuki smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Izumi! Oops… Is it alright if I just call you by your first name?" She asked me, slightly apologetic. ' "Yes, it's fine, no need to apologize!" I reassured her.

"Okay, great! You can just call me Yuuki too; I can tell we're going to be good friends!" Great friends? If she really thought so… I was so shy it was a bit hard for me to make friends, but perhaps with Yuuki's extremely friendly demeanor we could be friends… I smiled at her.

"Yes, that would be nice." Headmaster Cross checked the clock on the wall, gasping.

"Yuuki, it's time for the night class to go to class in a few minutes! You better get over there before they cross!" He cried. Yuuki sighed, pulling her guardian sash on.

"Well, I guess I have to go now… When should we schedule our first tutoring session?" She asked me.

"Um… Since finals are in a week we should really start studying… Is right after class tomorrow alright? We could meet in one of our dorms." I suggested. Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah, that works fine! I'll come to your dorm right after class, alright? Anyways, I really have to go! See you in class tomorrow!" With that she ran out of the room. I watched her before turning back towards the headmaster.

"Thank you again, Miss Nakamura. I really appreciate you tutoring my daughter, with being a guardian she doesn't have much time to study." He told me. I smiled.

"It's really no problem, I'm glad to help."

"I knew you were the right person to ask, you're a perfect student. Now you're dismissed, you can go on to your dorm or wherever you were headed before I intercepted you like that." He said sheepishly. I thanked him before exiting the building. My dorm actually was where I was headed before he had asked me to tutor Yuuki, and I continued on the path. On my way I heard cries of excitement to my left. I sighed, not even bothering to look. The fangirls were, well, fangirling over the night class, like usual.

The night class was the super-smart students that went to Cross Academy; they were so smart that they had their own classes at night instead of during the day like the regular students. Coincidentally, they were all extremely good looking, making them idols to the high school students here. Personally, I thought they were a bit over-rated… Since none of their fangirls knew them on a personal level and had consistent conversations with them, how could they be so in love with them? I shook my head, arriving at the dorm building and walking through the door, then down the hall to my room. I opened the door and sat on my bed. My dorm-mate, Tora, was out there fangirling, so she wouldn't be back for a while. She was one of the Akatsuki Kain fangirls… I opened my book bag and took out a text book, turning to page 563. Even though I had already memorized the periodic table long ago, it never hurt to make sure I wasn't rusty on it! After a while my eyelids felt heavy and I set the book down and climbed under the covers, turning off the light. Soon enough, I drifted into sleep.

_AN: Okay, I know… This chapter was boring as hell. But it'll definitely get better next chapter! Which should be out by or before next Monday… There might even be some Hanabusa in the next chapter!  
Hanabusa: There BETTER be… Without me this story is a boring waste of time!_

_HDL: v_v Thanks for that self-esteem boost…_

_Izumi: Don't worry, creator… It wasn't as boring as my social life is._

_Hanabusa: Well rest assured, your social life won't be boring when I enter it!_

_HDL: Heh heh... That's what she said!_

_Izumi: O/O *dies*_

_Hanabusa: I don't get it. Wait… Eeeeh! Nasty!_

_HDL: You're welcome for that disturbing mental image! Anyways, thanks for reading this incredibly boring chapter! I'm sorry if it sucks, I started writing it at 9 at night… If I re-read it and it sucks too bad I'll probably just re-do it. Anyways, the next chapter will surely be much better and exciting, and probably longer than this one, so keep a lookout for it! And don't forget to __**RATE&REVIEW! **__Well, bye until next time!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


End file.
